


Hold Me Down

by mypatronusiswadewilson1912



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypatronusiswadewilson1912/pseuds/mypatronusiswadewilson1912
Summary: The reader is training by herself in Stark Tower’s gym, until Wade comes in to help her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a bunch of Halsey songs, hopefully you like it!

You were covered head to toe in sweat, training in the massive gym inside the Stark tower. It was dead silent when you had walked in, as everyone else was deeply asleep. 

This was your routine. Try to sleep, fail, go down three floors and train. It was either that or actually fall asleep and get maybe 20 minutes of rest before the nightmares ripped you from dreamland and into the real world. Then you’d train anyway. It kept you productive instead of self-destructive. 

Grateful Tony had sound proofed the walls specifically so everyone else could still sleep while you worked out, you blasted your ipod playlist entitled “workout”, which had a lot of AC/DC and Survivor, but tonight you had Halsey albums put on repeat. They gave you a sense of slow-building power that could be seen in your punches to the boxing bag. Classic rock was fine in terms of empowering music, but Halsey’s lyrics kept you alert. 

_“I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning_  
_I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_  
_And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_  
_My mind's like a deadly disease”_

Before too long you moved to the wooden practice dummies to work on your sword skills. Continuously hitting the sliced wood again and again until you got one of the the blades so deep into the wood that it was impossible to get it out. During this time, someone stepped into the room, their footsteps hidden by the loudness of the music. 

“Y/N!” the red and black masked man called, but you couldn’t hear him. So he strolled up to you casually to tap you on the shoulder, only to be met with a dagger to the thigh. “JESUS FUCK!”  
“Oh my god! Wade!!?” you shouted, grabbing the remote for the stereo and turning down the music. “Why didn’t you say that you came in?!” 

Wade pulled the dagger from his thigh, it slowly healing. “I did! But you were too busy trying to go deaf. Why the hell are you awake, stabby?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” you said simply, not wanting to go into detail as you tried to pry the sword from the dummy. 

_“I'm bigger than my body_  
_I'm colder than this home_  
_I'm meaner than my demons_  
_I'm bigger than these bones”_

“Oh...kay?” he said, not wanting to push it as he yanked out the sword with ease. “You know, hitting a dummy over and over doesn’t really help you train. I could practice with you.”

“I’d still be hitting a dummy,” you chuckled as he handed you back the sword. 

“Rude! And just when I was beginning to like you too! I’m not sharing my tacos with you anymore,” he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, making you laugh a little.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Now are we gonna train?” you asked, stepping onto the sparring mat in the middle of the room. 

Wade unsheathed his katanas as he joined you on the mat “Hey, you need to even out the playing field. One sword for you.” 

You looked at him incredulously “Why the fuck would I do that??” 

“Because. You get the best sparring partner in the world. You can hit me as many times as you want and I’ll be fine. I can’t really hit you back without actually hurting you. You get one sword so it’s just as hard for you to hit me.” 

You sighed as the song changed in the background “Fine,” you replied, tossing one sword to the side.

 _“Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_  
_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?”_

And with that, you struck at him. He blocked by crossing his blades in front of him “What? No glove touch first?” he said sarcastically as you swung again, which he lept over. 

“Or, you know, we could touch something else if you want,” and if he wasn’t wearing his mask, you could’ve seen the smirk. 

“In your dreams, Wilson.” you chuckled, knowing he was trying to play mind games with you, trying to make you slip up.

“So why couldn’t you sleep anyway?” Wade asked as the two of you fought

“None of your business, okay?” 

“Oh come on! You can tell me babycakes. Were you too busy thinking about my ass again?”

You made a face and huffed, knowing he wasn’t going to leave the topic alone “Nightmares Wade. You happy?” you said bitterly. 

“Oh...”

 _""You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_  
_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_  
_With your face all made up, living on a screen,_  
_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."”_

You dodged and parried and lunged for what seemed like forever. When Wade accidentally cut the side of your forearm and tried to apologize, you took the opportunity to slice your blade up the side of his face, ripping his mask. 

“OW! Oh I see, you’re gonna fight dirty are you? Two can play at that game, sweet cheeks.” he said, swinging a foot around to catch behind your knee, knocking you to the ground and swinging his blades down upon you, which you blocked. 

_“Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?_  
_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_  
_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_  
_Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?”_

Wade pinned you to the floor by stradling you and leaned through your connected swords to whisper in your ear, his breath hot against your skin. “You know, I could probably help with those nightmares. I could exchange them with the thoughts of me pleasuring you in ways you couldn’t even imagine.” 

“W-Wade??” you asked, shocked he was saying that to you. “What’re you-”

“My head right between your thighs, licking your pussy relentlessly” he cut you off “Kissing every inch of your skin until you beg me to fuck you until you can’t walk as you call my name over and over again,” he said, a smirk obvious in his voice as his scent filled your nose. Gunpowder and leather and….cologne? 

Dear god it all made heat pool in your stomach and your fingers ache to touch him. “Wade...” you whispered softly 

He grinned “Yes, kitten? Are you gonna purr for me now?” he asked pulling up his mask enough to place kisses on your neck.

“Put your swords down,” you practically commanded

“Mmm, someone’s anxious. Does this mean I win?” 

“Put your fucking swords down. Now.” 

He smirked “Sure thing princess.” he said tossing his katanas away to the other side of the mat, you tossing yours along with them. 

You didn’t hesitate to pull his lips down to yours, the feeling of his chapped, scarred lips against your soft ones making you crave him more. He slid his gloves off of his hands before trailing one down your stomach and into your spandex shorts. 

“Mmm, naughty naughty Y/N. Already wet and I’ve hardly done any real work yet,” he said as he began to rub you where you wanted it most earning him a mewl of pleasure.

“Waaade,” you gasped when he wiggled a finger around your panties and began pumping into you slowly. 

“Mmmm, yes baby?” 

_“Everybody wants to know_  
_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_  
_How your hands felt in my hair_  
_If we were high on amphetamines”_

You didn’t answer him, and instead tried to pull his suit off of his body, needing to feel his skin on yours. 

“Easy there sexy, any harder and you’ll rip it” he smirked pulling away from you to take off the suit. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch his little strip tease show with a smirk. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked, pulling off the skin tight shirt and tossing it aside. 

_“They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_  
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything”_

You bit your lip in response as you looked him up and down once his pants and briefs were off. After a moment you spoke as he leaned over you again, arms propping him up on either side of your body. 

“Wade..” 

“Mm?” 

“Your mask is still on.”

“Oh… yeah. It’s fine if I keep it on, right?”

You gave him a look as you ran your fingers up his neck from his collarbone “Wade, I know what you look like, don’t choose to be shy now of all times.” 

“Yeah well, it’s just gonna ruin the mood we’ve got goin on here, kitten,” Wade said trying to distract you by pecking kisses up your neck. 

“Wade, please. Let me take it off, it’s ripped anyway,” you said softly, earning you a sigh a defeat as he lifted his head for you. 

You pulled the fabric over his face to reveal the scarred tissue beneath. You smiled at him and began kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his jawline, and finally his lips. “Now, undress me and fuck me till I scream your name,” you whispered into his ear, referring to his teasing words. 

He smirked “Gladly,” he said, pulling you out of your workout t-shirt, then your sports bra, and finally your spandex with your panties inside. Wade kissed from your neck down to your chest, stopping to flick a nipple with his tongue, then down your stomach to your heat. Forcing your legs apart, he looked up at you with a smirk before diving his tongue into your folds. You gasped at the pleasure that he gave with his motions.

_“I found God_  
_I found him in a lover.”_

Your legs shook with every swipe of his tongue and the hot coil inside you wrapped tighter and tighter, threatening to burst. “Wade, I need you. I need you inside me. Baby please” you begged, and he pulled his face away from your core with a smirk 

“Well, since you asked nicely.” he said moving his hips to where his face used to be and kissing you roughly, tasting yourself on his lips. He positioned himself at your entrance and pushed himself in slowly “Fuck Y/N. Just- fuuuck” he moaned into you. You let out a moan of pleasure before nudging your heel into the back of his thigh, telling him you need more. He responded quickly and began thrusting into you, the sound of skin hitting skin melding with the sound of the music, the only noise rising above it was the sound of the two of you calling out each others names. 

“W-Wade, I- I’m gonna-” you started, unable to finish your sentence. 

“Come with me baby. Mmm, oh please just come with me,” he said with heavy breath and sloppy thrusts, holding the mat beneath you in a death grip. It was enough to send you over the edge into your release, him following quickly after. Sweat glistened on your foreheads as he pulled out of you, but kept his face in the nape of your neck. 

“Can we do this every time I get a nightmare?” You chuckled.

The mercenary laughed against your skin “Definitely,” he said, rolling over to your side and wrapping his arms around you.

_“I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven  
If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes”_

~*~*~*~*~  
BONUS SCENE

The next morning Tony walked down the hallway to see that the door to the gym was left open. Odd. You were good about leaving things how they were when you worked out late at night. Of course, you and Wade had long since retreated to your room to fall asleep in privacy instead of sprawled out on the sparring mat. Tony peeked his head through the open door, looking around the gym until he spotted a pair of f/c panties on the edge of the mat and quickly assessed what had happened. 

“Jarvis?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Do me a favor and get this whole room sanitized.”


End file.
